In the Arms of a Whore
by S Girlie
Summary: When Naruto can no longer take being used by Sasuke... he realizes just how lonely he is. nejinaru yaoi oneshot


MORE CRAP FROM ME AND MY PAL HOBBIT BITCH!

Neji this time... my first one of this pairing... It was going to be pure crack, but I was on an angst binge so this is a tad bit scary.

Naruto is not mine, but Sasuke's soul was purchased on ebay by none other than ME!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

((Neji))

The street is dark except for the lights coming from the buildings on both sides. I can feel the cold air through my thin, rather revealing outfit, but I don't let it bother me and walk down the street, letting the nightlife of the village see me.

This is all the Main House's fault. Everything is the fault of the fucking Main House. Because of them, I'm on my own now and have to sell myself to make a decent living.

That bitch Hinata would never have to do anything like that. Does destiny really hate me this much?

Prostitution does have its benefits though, as shameful as it can be sometimes. I get to fuck people every night, and I'm paid for it too.

I'm sure stupid Hinata could never get paid as much for her body as I do.

Those pricks in the Main House are probably jealous of how popular I am among the pleasure seekers.

Hmm... I haven't earned anything tonight yet. I think I'll try to snare that cute blonde over there.

((Naruto))

What the hell am I doing out here this late at night? I could have sworn that Sasuke had said to meet him by the shitty Hyuuga Branch house... the down right worst place in Konoha.

I sigh... he is probably ditching me again, like he has for the past month... I wonder why... Has he grown tired of me? Am I not appealing to him any more? Or is it that he is simply no longer interested...

Maybe to him, I was just an experiment to test if he was actually attracted to the human body. With him.. it's always been that god damn fan... It's everywhere... On his walls... on his mind... and even on his groin.

I can't help but be upset... I am being used.. and I know it. But I can't just let go so easily... I need him so badly. for the sole reason that he had appeared to have wanted me, and only me. That is what I had believed, but here I am, all alone... in what may be considered the ghetto of Konoha.

Hey... what the hell! There is a scantily clad man approaching me... what exactly do I do? Oh well.. Leave it to Sasuke to put me in awkward positions.

((Neji))

As I walk closer to the blonde, he becomes more appealing with every step I take. Besides being attractive, he also appears to be a little on the stupid side. This shouldn't be too hard.

The blonde man's blue eyes look me over as I approach, and I'm sure he's probably a little startled. I'll have him in the mood soon enough...

Fate has obviously decided that this is the path my life is going to take and I need to make the most of it.

The Main House wouldn't approve of this, but fuck them. I'm going to have sex with the guy in front of me no matter what. I've obviously spotted him for a reason.

I reach out and tap the blonde on the shoulder. He's a ninja, by the looks of it. This should be interesting. I make my voice as seductive as possible when I speak to him. "Hey, you... Do you believe... in destiny?"

((Naruto))

"FUCK NO I DON'T!" I scream, backing away from the taller man... Oh god... just what I need, a Branch whore.

But god, does he look good... So good in fact that just by looking at him my cheeks turn a light pink... thank god it is so dark... he won't be able to see my embarrassment. I look at my watch... god is it late, late enough to determine that there is no way Sasuke would be showing up at the last minute.

And I had gotten dressed up for him too! I am wearing my navy blue school girl's outfit... just to appeal to him. It's under my jacket of, course... but it took a lot of effort to get the look just right! and now, because I chose to not wear any pants... I am freezing my ass off, in the middle of the night, with a very handsome, but very creepy Branch whore.

((Neji))

Damn... I can't wait to get under the skirt of that schoolgirl outfit...

Wait. He is a boy, isn't he?

After a closer inspection, I'm relieved that to know that he is indeed masculine. Thank god.

I inch closer to him, putting an arm around his waist. I breathe close to his skin and inhale the incredibly arousing scent of him. It's almost as if he's gotten dressed up special for someone.

I'm convinced that fate must have a role in this.

"We were destined to meet..." I whisper in his ear. I run a finger down his chest. "You're a ninja, if I'm not mistaken. You know, I know a way to make you stronger..."

If that hasn't caught his attention, I don't know what will.

Any plan is bound to succeed though. I'm not the number one prostitute around here for nothing.

My fingers leave the blonde man's chest and inch down to his navy skirt. I'm tempted to get under that skirt right now, but I can't rush things. I satisfy myself by teasing the fabric with my hand, nearly sliding my fingers underneath but pulling away at the last second.

"What do you say to that? I'm sure you'd like some more strength. Who doesn't? Fate has set you up with the right person."

((Naruto))

Oh my god... I have to get out of here as soon as possible... before I end up molested or worse. I can't be getting one of they types of situations... Who knows what may be lurking around the corner? A john ready to slit my throat for all I know.

Sasuke... when I get a hold of you... I am going to do more than just kick your ass. I won't let you lead me on any longer, either you like me or you don't. I need the answers now, If you really care about me or this is just some part of your sick joke. If not... just let me be and go jack off to some fan. Nothing is more painful then not knowing, being lead around by a leash of distrust.

"I must be going now," I bid the whore farewell, walking away, wait a minute... Why in the hell would Sasuke want to meet up with me here? He hates Hyuuga skanks!

So he wanted to ditch me all along... just to hurt me.

Oh god... So he never once felt for me, he was playing form the start. I feel so betrayed...I can't help but let the tears escape from my eyes... Naruto you idiot, why didn't you realize this from the start... He has ditched you in the most disturbing situations. Why didn't you take the hint? He doesn't like you. He never liked you.

Sasuke you cold Bastard... I love you.

((Neji))

He's crying now...

Wonderful.

Crying men are so much more vulnerable. More arousing too.

I brush the tears off of his face and can't help noticing just how cute he looks with his large blue eyes leaking tears like that.

I'm not letting this one escape. An adorable crying blonde like this belongs in the bedroom.

"Hey, don't cry. I know how to make you feel better. You'll be cured of the sadness in your heart, I promise." His quiet crying has subsided and I don't know what he's thinking. My hand drops down and my fingers gently brush his rear, just to make sure he's focusing on me.

My fingers lift the skirt up a little and a light breeze of cool air ruffles the material a bit. It must be cold on the ass for the blonde.

"You're going to freeze out here, dressed the way you are." I'm definitely not dressed warmly either, but sometimes you've got to be a hypocrite in situations in this.

I lift the skirt up even more. "I can take you away from the cold and warm you up."

I can feel his body shiver slightly. Surely he'll be grateful to get out of the night air and feel some warmth.

((Naruto))

What the hell is this guy's problem?

With men, it's all the same, it's always going to be the one thing they want... how inevitable that I should be passed on from man to man like the very prostitute that beckons me now. All I am is a toy, a disposable toy at that, use me until you grow tired of me, then cast me aside for the next thing that catches your interest. Apparently, I can never be normal... I don't deserve such a gift. I can not choose the lover of my choice, I can not chose to be loved.

So why not go with this inviting slut?

Forget that my heart is in two?

Sasuke hates you and never once cared for you. I should just let it go... but I can't... I want him so badly to embrace me, but I should never have aimed so high, if I knew that my love would come falling back down at me.

So I should just accept it. I can never achieve my dreams, I can never attain more then what is before me.

"Just take me..." Is all that I say... I don't even care anymore. My life is a complete state of confusion in which I can not escape... and he is all that I see.

((Neji))

Finally. This is easier than I thought it would be.

Take that, Main House!

I can make it on my own and get what I want. I may sell myself for money, but I am not an inferior being. Someday, I'm going to fix my fucked up life and turn things around. I will make something of myself and the Main House is going down.

But for now, I must concentrate on my current goal.

I've successfully seduced the sad little blonde. Excellent.

Now it's time for the next step.

"I'll take you gladly, for a price of course." I take him by the hand and lead him inside the brothel I belong to. It doesn't take long to arrive at my room and I tug open the door and then lock it shut once the blonde and I are inside.

I turn a lamp on, and damn... He looks even more ready to be ravished in the light than in the dark.

"I'll take your jacket." He doesn't move, as if something is on his mind and he's disturbed by whatever is going on in his head. I slowly ease the jacket off of him, stripper style, and drape the article of clothing over a chair.

My hand finds its way under his skirt again and I run a hand through his soft yellow hair. "First... we figure out a price. And then, I'll give you the greatest night of your life."

((Naruto))

So this is what it comes to, here I am in the quarters of the worst kind of whore... instead of in the arms of that person I really care for. But no one said life was perfect, I can't expect things to get any better then this.

I want to just fall over and die... that is the emotion I am clearly displaying to the slut. An emotion in which my whole body is engulfed in.

I throw my wallet onto the prostitutes bed and mutter the words "take it."

Take everything within me and leave me with nothing.

Take all my pain away along side my joy.

Only you can do this for me my dearest whore, I hope I have paid you well.

((Neji))

I take the wallet and lock it in a box on the dresser. This is certainly more generous payment than I usually get.

Destiny has picked out a very good customer for me, apparently.

Destiny, you made my life hell, but sometimes you're not really so bad after all.

Hmm... my little blonde doesn't too happy though. He seems distraught somehow...

I can fix that right up though. He'll be moaning with joy in no time. I'll make him forget everything on his mind and the only tears he'll cry will be tears from the pain and pleasure.

I don't waste any more time and pull him onto the bed with me. One of my hands is caught up in his skirt yet again, and at the same time, I expertly begin to undress myself one-handedly, undoing one bit of clothing at a time.

"Hey, don't look so sad." I lean over and kiss him on the mouth, once again breathing his scent in as our faces come close together.

I don't know if he's aroused or not, but I certainly am. After some groping, kissing, and seducing, we're both unclothed and I'm about to take him off my lap and have him under me.

((Naruto))

As this Mysterious Hyuuga pushes me down on to the bed... I know it is time... he means to push his way into me, the same way I had thought to be with you...

But I guess that will never be, Good bye Sasuke.

I love you more then you'll ever know, I love you enough to be here, giving myself over to that which I had thought would never become me.

I just wanted peace...

but all I could find was the numbing effects of pleasure...

It's funny how things work out.

* * *

Like it? Love it?

Wanna (Insert something PERVERTED) it?

REVIEW!


End file.
